Sad Machine
by Captain Buzzkill
Summary: <html><head></head>Her whole life, Anna has been subject to constant heart problems that will lead to the day death would eventually take her. But when she's given an artificial heart, she's also given a new life. Her whole life, Elsa has been trained to think of her kingdom before herself but when she saves this cardiac patient and falls in love, emotions collide with responsibility. Scifi Elsanna</html>
1. Prologue

**AN at the end.**

***inserts usual disclaimer that Frozen does not belong to me***

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid that she won't be able to live any longer than a month sir." A series of papers shuffled as a chair screeched out from someone's legs. The room was well illuminated with clean energy but the atmosphere couldn't get any darker.<p>

A tired sob resonates through the air. "Where is she right now?"

"In Ward 13. She is being watched twenty-four seven by a team of professional medics. Her blood sugar, brain rate, and immune system are all operative, it's just… her condition. Sir."

Pairs of strong, callused hands from years of work massage brows that have creased from concentration throughout the inventor's lifetime. Agdar did not expect Anna's health to dissipate so quickly, a year was what he had supposed but through continuous check-ups, it seemed that he had been deemed wrong by science itself. She was only ten years old, far too early in any girl's age to be facing this kind of distress and pain. When she was born, Agdar and Idunn both knew that Anna was not a normal baby but they never could have guessed that she would have heart complications. Since then, time has been an enemy to them and today has proved that they have lost. But Agdar would not give up.

He stood up sturdily from his seat and faced the head physician. "I think now is the time to aim towards my objective." After a quick nod, Agdar started towards the door without waiting for the physician's answer.

Foreseeing that behavior, the medical doctor made for the inventor, "But Sir! You know it hasn't been tested yet! Who knows what will happen to her, and nonetheless you! It's too dangerous!"

Agdar paused in his step so briskly that the doctor almost crashed into him. Strong shoulders raised and lowered with a heavy sigh. He slightly turned back and his eyes shown not with the usual solid, headstrong gleam but of desperation.

"Ludwig, she only_ has_ a month. Her birthday is in a month and she's spent most of her life on a hospital bed, connected to various machines and scanned multiple times. The least I can do for her is try, lest she dies knowing that her father didn't even do anything to ensure her life. The statistics from the electrocardiogram show reasonable information and it hasn't faltered since the first day it operated. I think it's ready, and right now there's no direction to go about than forwards."

He continued walking down the hall with Ludwig following silently behind, hesitant to show concern towards the man of the household. Agdar's steps gave the impression that they already knew where they were going; they were only walking down the same hallway towards the lab for three years after all. After a few minutes of turning around corners and going down multiple stairs they were standing in front of a normal door, almost identical to the ones around the manor, except this one had a certain security feature. Voice recognition and breath sample were taken before a series of locks and lasers withdrew from the system. Agdar stepped in before a robotic voice was heard.

"_Good evening Dr. Christian. I was informed-", _before the voice could finish, a massive phaser shot out from behind Agdar and was pointed at the doctor. The poor man doubled back out of surprise and landed on his butt, eyes wide with horror and the gun following his every move.

"_Unidentified guest does not appear on the list Sir. Shall I commence obliteration?" _The humming grew louder as an orange light enhanced from the weapon. Agdar waved it off, "No need to EVE, he's a friend. And cancel the automated vacuum division, I swear, you go to great lengths with this whole security thing." The inventor turned on various switches and nobs before turning back to Ludwig.

"It's alright doctor, I've told EVE to hold off the hostilities. I want you to see this." He flicked one last switch and a sequences of lights turned on, directed toward Agdar's creation. Ludwig stood up reluctantly and walked cautiously into the lab, mouth agape and not even noticing beams of light flashing upon him, scanning. _"Dr. Ludwig Von Drake, born 2002, March 13, age 52. Blood type AB, with a BMI of 21. Criminal record empty. Graduate of King Philip Magnet School and obtained a doctorate in medical science at the Medical University of Corona. Suffers from frequent migraines and Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease-" _EVE continued sputtering information as the doctor joined his friend.

"You smoke?" Agdar shifted his eyes to his side to his friend. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders. "It relieves the stress from operations." He then gestured towardswhat Agdar had highlighted. "Is this it now? How..."

"It has been under the normal pressure a human has and the regulation of fluid is at the same rate. It has been going strong since then, with and without supervision."

There in front of them, in a glass cylinder was a clear device strikingly similar to the human heart, only this had metal rings where the arteries and veins would be fastened to and comparable tricuspid and bicuspid valves. Fairly parallel to the actual thing only there were translucent wires around the left and right arteries, superior vena cava, and left and right veins. On the apex of the heart was a tiny rectangular box that conformed to the shape of the bottom of the artificial heart. It was pumping fluid into the atriums and an action potential can be seen flying through the crystalline wires and over the ventricles, pumping the fluid out the appropriate exit.

The doctor ran a shaking hand through his white hair and let out a breath, "This is- this is phenomenal Agdar! You have made the impossible! Scientifically impossible! Normal blood pressure, blood rate is good, even the diastole and systole are not hesitating! And that black box is-"

"Is the main power for the heart, yes. Completely safe, I tested it multiple times in different situations, and all clean power, probably the cleanest in Corona." Despite the depressing news that were weighing down his shoulders, the inventor couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride. He had worked on this for Anna and his exertion finally paid off. Now it was time to give it its purpose.

"_Apologies for the interruption Sir, but I send you my condolences and concern on the behalf of your daughter."_

"Thank you EVE, and I appreciate the care, but that won't be necessary, Anna will be alright and operation will commence tomorrow morning." He faced Ludwig and pulled a weak smile.

"She will be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue! Thanks for checking this story out! This is my first elsanna fic so I hope I contributed to the fandom with this littl idea of mine. I took anatomy class in high school and am currently in a kinesiology class so I know a few things about the body (sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this in the summer, the time I'm supposed to be relaxing from school), so yeeaaaa this was just going to be a story that I wrote for myself but I thought eh, why not? Rating will be M due to violence and language and maybe some plotless(?) sut later on? Till next chapter mates!<strong>

**Edit: I am so frickin sorry. I uploaded the still-in-progress version of this story. Fixed it**


	2. Message From the Dead

**Usual discalimer**

* * *

><p>A beeping noise broke the silence of the room followed by an automated message, "<em>Favor of visual intercom permission from Thermal Room 104. Sent today at 09:14. Subject: Warm Hugs, colon, right parenthesis." <em>The beeping stopped but the light was still flashing, casting a faint glow over the desk and walls. A pair of soft blue eyes opened out of fatigue and quickly squinted from the bright light source. After clearing their throat to make a clear answer, a quiet voice spoke out.

"Permission granted."

A _blip_ sounded and appearing on the overhead screen projected on the massive window shown a pale boy, about in his late teenage years, with messy black hair, black rimmed glasses that surrounded black eyes, and cute buck teeth that were presently in a huge smile. The scene around him was filled with gauges and valves and a lot of graphs and monitors that were too complicated to read.

"_Hi Elsa!"_, was what firstly came out as soon as the screen appeared. The greeting probably had the same frequency of a gun shot because the blonde cringed in her seat, still trying to wake up.

"Olaf. You know the computers can't compute what emoticons you put in the body of a message."

"_I know! But it would just be too boring to send a message with no smiley face!" _Elsa couldn't believe the boy's smile could get any bigger. Before he could even begin to start pulling a muscle, Elsa got right into business.

"So what's the report? Are the temperature gauges at minimum?"

"_Everything seems to be at your acquired position, warm air is circulating evenly throughout the town and the anemometer is measuring low winds. Nothing drastic so far. Warm hugs for everyone!" _Olaf jumped in his seat with arms opened wide, eyes twinkling under the thick glasses.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her friend's attitude towards the whole situation. Her demeanor changed though when she remembered the condition they were going to face. She coughed and straightened her back, putting on her queenly demeanor.

"So far… We still need to make sure that the right amount of heat is going out the way I want it to until regulations change. We shouldn't lean back out of relaxation and forget about what is to come. A cold and extensive winter _is_ coming and Arendelle has shown to be low in electricity due to the weakening generator. We need to keep the systems stable until I find another source of energy to sustain Arendelle. I couldn't bear to see my father's land be put under perpetual winter without me at least striving to prevent it."

Elsa was now wide awake, fully aware that tablets and devices were strewn about on her desk in her effort to locate a viable power source. She had sleepless nights with only the stars and screens to illuminate her room and only a small meal plan operated by her to be brought to her study via vacuum shoot.

Gerda insisted to bring her food, but the Queen reasoned that her meal times were incoherent due to her work and she didn't want the maid to bring her nourishment in the middle of the night. Her thoughts were interrupted by another visual intercom notification sounding on the side of the screen.

"_URGENT: Syndicate Based Visual Intercom receiving from Corona by Dr. Agdar Christian. Sent 18:32, year 2056. Favor to display?"_

_Agdar Christian? _Elsa thought. _Didn't he and his household die in a fire seven years ago? It was all over the coms… and the authorities still have no idea what the cause of the fire was. Wait…_

Elsa's eyes shifted back to the sent date. _2056! Seven years ago! How…? How is that possible? _No matter how plausible Elsa tried to fathom this phenomenon, the light kept blinking, proving that this was in fact an intercom message from the past.

"Olaf, I want you to see this with me. It's a message from Dr. Agdar Christian." She stepped out of her seat and rushed to the other side of her desk, taking a small tablet that was placed on the floor while at the same time issuing orders, "Computer, record video intercom and relay Thermal Room 104 communicator to adjacent panel and current video message. And inform Captain Bjorgman and Admiral Westergard to report to my study at once." Meanwhile, Olaf barely registered what the skittish blonde had said.

"D-Dr. Christian? _The _Dr. Christian? The first person ever to sustain a carbon based structure with an artificial organ? That man was a genius! But… he's dead isn't he?" Elsa flopped back into her seat and turned on her handheld device, "Exactly. The reason why I want you to see this. And the message was placed as "urgent" so it must be important."

She cleared her throat before speaking again, "Favor granted." Elsa was anxious to know what the reason for such an intercom to resurface for after all these years. And why was it sent to her?

The first thing that met Elsa's senses was a piercing alarm coming from the video and the surrounding area flashing a bright red. The room was scattered of equipment, tools, and broken medical screens. Elsa assumed that she was being presented a lab or hospital room of some sort judging by the machines. Suddenly a man appeared into the picture with light brown hair, a well shaven moustache, and tired eyes. His coat was torn and burned at some places but overall he seemed unharmed. He looked straight passed Elsa first, adjusted the screen, and then sat in front of the video camera.

"_I have fifteen minutes… Okay, as you can see, I am Dr. Agdar Christian and alive, well at least for right now. I'm betting that you may be confused as to how an intercom from seven years ago was able to be received in your time. I'll explain all of that after I get my statement through. Arendelle kingdom… I am in need of your help," _The door to her room opened and in came a broad shouldered man with a mop of blonde hair and a shorter, fit man with ridiculous side burns and red, stylished hair. Both were wearing the same uniform, only the sideburned man had more metals. Elsa nodded to them and they joined her at her desk.

"_My current situation is not a good one; there is a fire in the estate caused by rouges who call themselves theWeasel Brothers and the whole system is going haywire. They had sent an untraceable message to me declaring I hand over my daughter for unknown reasons and they had just recently broken passed the exterior portion of our household. EVE's structure has been tampered with so her security system is at a hopeless scale to even defend the manor. I'm here currently in Ward 13 with my daughter Anna who is still in her coma from her operation two years ago. The room is… *sigh* under all the security I can muster out of EVE. They told me to ensure Anna's safety… That they will hold them off as long as they can. And Idunn…" _The doctor went silent for a few seconds, the alarm still blaring. His eyes were downcast and Elsa could see that he was close to tears. "_I'm going back to her. Just, right now I need to do this."_

The intercom-ed Agdar move his body aside and Elsa now realized that there was a bed in the room. A young girl was lying in a clear cased bed with an oxygen mask attached around her head and was clad in a white gown that was far too big for her. Various types of colored patches were placed all over vital areas of where her pulse and major blood arteries were. The case was animated with numbers and measurements on her body temperature, heart rate, and brain impulses. Tubes were coming out from her chest and legs and bags were hanging from the bottom of the bed.

Elsa could barely see it but the young girl had strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair that spilled over her pillow. The girl's father gestured towards her, "_She's placed under regulatory checkups and given daily nutrition issued at a consistent period. Her urinary system is flushed out automatically when released and constant oxygen is present in the chamber." _

Among the chaos in the background a robotic voice struggled to be made out. "_Dr. Christian, my systems show that they have infiltrated the medical building. They are in the west wing and the fire has spread to the south. Chances of escape are low." _Agdar listened attentively before turning back to the camera. "_She will be placed under strict refuge after I leave this place and EVE will continue to run using her emergency generator." _He scooted back into his previous position and looked directly at Elsa, causing a shiver to slither down her spine.

"_I need you to retrieve her. By the time you get this message, her body will have rebuilt itself around her artificial heart and the radiation due to EVE's defense mechanism will have reduced to breathable air. As soon as that happens, she will wake up from her coma caused by a specific gas that will be released into her mask once entering the area. I have operated a certain protection procedure that will be available only to you to enter this room. It will be attached to this video message along with my journal regarding her operation. Once you take her… she will have no knowledge of the outside world, no understanding of what it really is like outside. Please teach her the beauty and complexness of our earth. Take her in as another daughter, teach her how to laugh and how to fly a scout ship, just anything that will make her feel no less of a normal human girl."_

"_Sir, five minutes remaining until they are two hundred yards from the ward,"_

Agdar leaned out of his seat and typed in a code off screen. "_Seven years. Give her seven years to recover and retrieve her then. I have coded a programmed timer to send this intercom and your relayed IP address is entered." _The typing stopped after a quick tap. "_She depends on you King Anders."_

And with that he smiled a weak smile and stood up from his seat, walked over to Anna and placed a delicate hand on the glass chamber. "_EVE convey Code ERA to Ward 13 and gather any available resistance to be put around this room once I leave."_

"_Yes sir. It was an honor working with you doctor."_

"_Thank you EVE. Take care of Anna."_ With one last pat to the transparent case, Agdar swooped out of the visual, off screen, and the intercom ended. Elsa's handheld beeped with two new memos that were recently transferred from the video message. Olaf gasped in his feed while her two consorts whispered to each other.

Elsa on the other hand sat in her chair, dazed. _King Anders. This was a message to my father. But... because he died so early, he never got to see this transmitted to him.._

"What suppose we do Your Highness?" The voice came from the red haired man. Elsa stooped from her thoughts and opened the memos that were on her tablet. She swiped upwards and they were shown on the overhead.

"This was intended to be sent to my father but since he's long gone the matter is now put into my hands. We will go retrieve this girl and she will be under our protection until protocol changes. Hans, you and you're men will accompany me on this mission, and Kristoff, we will be using your ship to sail to Corona under your direction. As for mercenary issues, the so called Weasel Brothers will still be trying to kidnap the girl. I suspect that the security system will be able to impede their efforts until we arrive, until then, we get the girl and move out, avoiding causality at all costs unless needed. Do you understand?" Even though Elsa was facing the screen in front of her, Hans and Kristoff still sent their approving response.

Elsa continued reading the doctor's journal and a certain excerpt astounded her. " 'On November 12, year 51, Anna has shown to still be in her coma but the heart has been discovered to reach about 10 gigawatts of power, enough to power even the whole manor and still comprise extra energy' " Elsa read aloud. Kristoff let out a long whistle, "That doctor sure is a genius."

Elsa rolled her chair so that she was facing the two behind her, she was about to say something when she noticed that Hans had his eyebrows knitted together, looking to the ground, and arms crossed.

"What is it Hans?" asked Elsa. The admiral stayed silent for a few seconds before lifting his head up.

"A thought just passed me, Your Highness._ Ten_ gigawatts is a lot of power and in one source? That's certainly convenient. I was just thinking, it should be possible that we can tap the energy and use that to power Arendelle for the winter. Given the thought that no harm is put to the girl."

Elsa was shocked, she didn't know what to think about such a procedure to be given to the girl, even more so to one that they were put in charge to watch over by a deceased inventor. Hans seemed to sense Elsa's uneasiness and fought to indulge his request.

"Look, Elsa, you've been working too hard over the matter of searching for an alternative to a supplementary generator. I'm just saying that since a door opened to this opportunity, you should take it willingly for the good of the people. And there might not come another advantage towards our situation. Think about what your father would do." There was sympathy in the tone of his voice by the time he finished his statement. Kristoff looked at Elsa and saw that she was thinking hard about Hans' suggestion_. Hans is right, this could be the only solution to saving Arendelle and possibly the best. My father would want me to do what's best… right?_ Finally she spoke, "Olaf, is there a possibility that what Hans said could be done?"

The technician was unusually quiet since the end of the late doctor's last message, but once he heard his name, he immediately reverted to his usual self. _"Um, it is possible, a bit arduous, but nothing that I can't aim to operate! I'll work my hardest if you just give me the cue!"_

"Seeing that this window of opportunity has been bestowed upon us, it seems only fitting that I should take it and that I am only acting in favor for the safety of Arendelle. I agree to Hans' proposal and we will set out tomorrow at o'eight hours." The Queen was about to stand from her seat when she was interrupted by the young adult's voice.

"_Um, Elsa? If my guides are correct, it seems that the winter weather has already consumed most of Corona and that travel to and fro are dangerously impossible. How would you propose to voyage there?"_

Elsa softly sat back and swirled her chair towards Olaf. With a smile she looked up at him, "Well by the stars of course. And I would also need that kind of thinking on the ship so how about it Olaf? Care to go on your first trip aboard a spacecraft?"

The gleam in Olaf's eyes twinkled even more as his signature smile spread across his face.

"You will be manning the engineering portion and report any signs of temperature or weather disturbance. Once we arrive however, you will be working alongside Kristoff as he flies our vessel over our destination." Elsa knew that Olaf was a smart kid and that his intelligence on meteorological conditions had helped her immensely when it came to protecting Arendelle. She couldn't do this without him.

"_I will do my best!"_ After jiggling in his seat for a few seconds, he leapt out of his chair and hugged his screen, which Elsa assumed since all she could see was black and sounds of the audio piece being scratched. Once he came back on, Kristoff gave him a big smile and two thumbs up while Hans flashed his reputable grin.

After sending Olaf on his way to get ready and giving Kristoff and Hans additional commands, she was left alone in her study again, only the homescreen to the castle network giving light to the dark room. She swiped through Dr. Christian's journal again and came across Anna's profile. A picture that was taken to be assumed when she was ten years old was the image they had used. The strawberry blonde girl was beaming up at Elsa and she couldn't help but notice that an oxygen tube was placed in her nose and her face looked frail. _How could she be so cheerful when she's going through this?_ After minutes pondering a viable reason, Elsa shook her head and swiped the memo closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to post Chapter 1 so the people who are following this won't be solely stuck on the prologue. Till next chapter!<strong>


	3. Rescue!

**School has just been ech. And this chapter was deleted spontaneously by my computer so. BLARG. Had to REWRITE IT. Thank you IMMENSELY to the people who favorited and followed this story. I love you ALL. **

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>It took approximately three days for the <em>North Mountain<em> to depart from Arendelle and orbit near Corona. Once they were over the country, the spaceship descended down into the atmosphere, experiencing the stormy climate that had produced over Corona. The whole crew was working hard to keep their trajectory right so as to not pass over the isolated kingdom.

Olaf was briefly informing Elsa and Hans at the bridge table. They were in their respected suits and head gear were in each of their hands and were both nodding and murmuring until the meeting adjourned.

"Latitude 66.68842, longitude 128.53544, and distortion 6.39. That's the only area where the winter winds are not as destructible and is conveniently surrounding the area the doctor pointed out in his note. We can tether your scouting vessel to the ship as you fly down and retrieve Anna. If anything fails as you return to the ship, we can just pull you up and get you guys here in one piece!"

"Good work Olaf. Inform Captain Bjorgman the coordinates you relayed to us and to ready the vessel. Admiral Hans and I will make our way to the deporting zone." Olaf saluted to her before making his way up the stairs and onto control deck. Hans sped his walk a bit to catch up with Elsa.

"Are you sure this Anna girl will still be contained by the time we get there? I mean it _has_ been seven years since the actual intercom was recorded. Maybe something happened to the system and she was already abducted by those two rogues-"

"Admiral, I understand you're worrying but you were the one who requested that we use her as technical insurance. I'm not about to back down from a chance that could change the future of Arendelle. And if she was kidnapped, then we'll just rescue her, easy as that. Surely you've experienced heavier wars than a rescue mission, correct?"

Hans changed his gaze to the ground and murmured under his breath, "Yes Your Majesty."

Elsa reverted her head forward and continued walking, pleased that the admiral could see this through her eyes for a brief moment. She was Queen after all; they had no choice but to follow her and obey her commands, and everything she does was for the benefit of the kingdom.

They stopped at the manning site to obtain guns, fiber optic cables, and close combat knives in case worse comes to worse before taking the stairs down to the deporting zone. Hans' men, which consisted of only two men (we're retrieving a _girl_ Elsa, we don't need an armada), were already standing outside the vessel, geared and all.

They saluted to Elsa as she passed and she was handed her tablet before entering the scout ship. Once they were all inside and a quick "good luck" was said by the crewmen, Elsa flipped on the switches and the machine hummed to life, not before her dashboard static-ed Kristoff's face.

"Your Highness, we are currently a quarter of a mile from your destination so you are suitable for disengagement. Just a note, we are going to be experiencing turbulent winds as we stay inert so order for a pull up will be advised to convey in only an emergency due to the portway floor having to stay open to haul the vessel up. Good fortune." Kristoff leaned back in his chair and was about to press the end button.

"And happy flying!", was what Olaf was able to get through before the screen _blipped_ to black. Elsa sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. She looked back at Hans and his men and nodded to them, a silent approval shared before she signaled the crewmen to open the portway. As soon as even a foot opened, snow and wind soared into the area and the ship teetered, causing Elsa and her crew to falter inside. She noticed that the men outside were holding onto anything they could to resist being blown away. The winds were resisting the ship from falling forward so Elsa and her crew remained immobile, the portway lingering open for them.

Elsa needed to leave _right now._

With a firm hold on the yoke, she strained her head back and shouted above the noise.

"I'm going to need to engage the thrusts! Everybody hang on!" With one hand, she lifted a glass case on the dashboard and pushed a red button. The ship bolted forward, down the portway and into white oblivion. The scout vessel swerved this way and that before Elsa finally had a secure hold on the steering.

The winds were bad but not as turbulent as they were when they were on the _North Mountain_. Elsa could hear the pounding of the winds on the exterior of the vessel and her anxiousness rose. How was she supposed to find the lab?

A particular strong wind shook the ship which caused Elsa to stagger. _I can't stay in this weather for too long, we'll be battered to death if we don't land soon. _

After a few minutes of aimless flying and constant thrashes from the winter winds, Elsa and her crew experienced a period of just smooth sailing.

_What?_ Elsa looked forward and saw the same fierce weather everywhere_.. but there are no winds…?_

"It… seems that this area is not affected by the weather, Your Majesty," stated Hans from the back.

"Indeed so… I think this is a good place to land for now." Elsa inputted commands onto the control keyboard and swiftly pressed enter. The yoke handle moved forward and turned so that it was horizontal. Elsa took hold of the handle and pushed down slowly.

The craft descended down smoothly, much to Elsa's relief, and they landed on the ground with a prolonged bounce on the hydraulics. Elsa turned off the ship and made her way to the back, where Hans and his men were already getting ready.

They hooked retractable cables to each other to ensure that none of them drifted apart, and donned on the appropriate gear for the cold: facial masks that fitted over the nose, a cloth that acted as both a scarf and a hood, and technical engineered goggles that could alter your vision to see through dust storms and blizzards.

Once Elsa attached her tablet to her utility belt, she pressed a button on the door wall, put in the code and the ship door unlatched, revealing them to the open world.

It was still windy and cold but the breeze was only turned down to a minimum and snow was just lightly falling from the sky. The unaffected area was approximately a mile in diameter, having have landed on the edge of the calm land. When Elsa and her crew finally stood among the vast, empty area, she issued orders.

"Search the perimeter. Find anything that looks like it could lead to Dr. Christian's lab and report to me at once. The cables should keep us bound to each other so don't stray too far. Report back in ten minutes." They all gave her the respectable nod and went on their way, leaving Elsa to stand by the ship, quietly wondering if this mission will be successful.

* * *

><p>"So there was nothing? No rock out of place? Fallen log or… sign that says, "Look here?"<p>

"None, Your Majesty. This area is as barren as a desert. There's nothing particular to look for because there is literally _nothing_ in this stretch of land."

Elsa groaned out of exasperation then paced the ground for a bit, hand over mouth and eyes focused on the ground. _There has to be something…_

Elsa paced some more until she stopped abruptly, head shooting back up with a speed that Hans thought could snap her head back, and un-magnetized her tablet from her belt. She replayed the doctor's video message, "-_I need you to retrieve her. By the time you get this message, her body will have rebuilt itself around her artificial heart and the radiation due to EVE's defense mechanism will have reduced to breathable air. As soon as that happens, she will wake-" _Elsa rewind the video before the part she wanted to hear, "-_and the radiation due to EVE's defense mechanism will have reduced to breathable air-"_

_That's it!_

"That's it!" She looked at her admiral with such revelation, suspecting that he had solved the mystery as well, only to be rewarded with a confused look in his eyes through his goggles.

"The radiation! The doctor disclosed that the lab would be surrounded by radiation! Find radiation, find the lab." She switched the setting in her goggles to sense radiation waves that were 106 megahertz or lower. Once the setting finished modifying, Elsa saw an abundant amount of radiation waves 5 yards away from her.

Elsa made her way to the affected area and looked around, wondering whatever made that spot so significant. As Elsa looked up at the expanse of the sky, she realized.

_The untouched area is formed as a perfect circle! _The blonde looked down from where she was standing and looked back up. _And this is the center of the circle!_

Elsa chuckled to herself, "Doctor, you crazy bastard…" Then a beep resounded from her tablet. She pulled it out and on the screen was a radiating blue button that said "Initiate?"

"Elsa!" Hans came jogging to Elsa's side along with his soldiers. Elsa shot him a look and he faltered, "Er-Queen. Did you find something?"

"I did, and I think we're about to officially start our mission, Admiral." Elsa touched the radiating button and her screen _blipped_ to black.

A beam shot down from the tablet's camera and onto the ground not long before a cylinder of light shot back to the tablet. A stream of code flashed across Elsa's screen and into the light, sinking into the ground. Then a low rumbling resonated beneath them and a crevice opened in the ground, a flight of stairs leading deeper into the earth.

Elsa's heart was beating rhythmically the entire time and it sped as she was shown the entrance of the doctor's lab. She took steadying breaths and closed her eyes before checking her tablet again. This time, instead of a radiant button on the screen, the display was split in half with the top half presenting a sideways triangle and the bottom half consisting a green button with a grey line encircling it.

_It's probably for the security feature later on. Well… here goes._

Elsa shouldered her phaser rifle and stepped down the steps, Hans and the other men following after. The automatic torchlight on their goggles came on as soon as they were engulfed by darkness and Elsa saw that the stairwell was handmade, despite the use of technology they had now. They soon reached level ground and it was silent apart from their muffled breathing and boots scraping the cement floor.

The obstacle that was in their way was an ordinary cement door with a small, single hole in the middle. With Elsa dumbfounded at the new discovery, Hans strutted to the stone door and pushed. And when that didn't do anything, he tried sliding it, resulting in the same act of not achieving anything. When Hans called his men over to help him push, Elsa inspected the little hole. She stuck a finger through it and it only went as deep as half the top of her finger.

Through grunts and complaints, Hans addressed to Elsa, "It's no use. The door won't budge no matter what we do to it." Then amidst the darkness, Elsa's screen lit up.

In place of the security feature was the stream of code that had descended into the earth, flashing across Elsa's screen. Curious, Elsa took out her tablet and lifted it to the cavity so that the camera was in line with the hole. The whole area lit up when a laser scanned the camera and instantly went back to darkness afterwards. The door then pushed inwards and slid open, clearing Elsa and her crew the last obstacle to the doctor's lab.

_Now_ their mission has begun.

And they could never imagine it to start out like this.

They were presented a dark and stuffy hallway that was strewn with ash and debris on the floor. There were blast marks all over the walls and burn spots covering every surface of the hall. Broken furniture lay across the floor, broken and charred. Skeletons of robots lay dead on the floor, their artificial skin still clinging onto their metal anchors. No bodies were found, fortunately, but the scene was still dreadful.

Elsa's eyes fell on the one thing that stood out from the forgotten disaster; an ordinary door that had been spared from the flames, clean and not burnt. The blonde shuffled her way, spewing a small cloud of ash whenever she walked. Meanwhile, Hans signaled his men to check the rest of the hallway.

On the wall to the side of the door was only one feature, a transmitter with a button. With no other alternative, Elsa pressed the button and lifted her tablet to the receiver, tapping the play button on the screen.

"_The most merciful thing in the world... is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents," _was a sentence that came from the doctor's voice.

A successful beep responded back and then a _click_. The space below the transmitter folded out and a small metal place shot out. By now, Elsa knew the procedure so she lifted her tablet again and held onto the button with the grey line.

When held, the grey line turned blue and once it completed the circle, mist came out from the tablet speaker and onto the plate. As soon as it finished streaming the mist, the plate folded back into the wall and the door to the lab finally opened.

Elsa called to Hans and they came running back, creating a cloud of ash to form when they ran.

*cough* "Careful Admiral!" *cough* "We're in an enclosed space. We can't afford to be suffocated during our mission!" After a few seconds of catching their breath, the queen straightened her posture and readied her rifle.

"The doctor's security keys worked so the lab is open. I want you, Admiral, to cover me when I go inside while your two men take watch outside. We'll go retrieve the girl and make our way out as soon as possible. Is that clear?" Elsa whispered.

Her men exclaimed mutual agreement so she turned towards the lab and took another deep breath before stepping through hesitantly. As soon as she did, though, a voice broke the chilling silence and nearly made Elsa yelp in fright. Hans jumped but immediately aimed his rifle in the direction of where he heard the voice, which was straight at the ceiling so how would that make sense?

"_Welcome King Anders. I would like to congratulate you in finding the doctor's lab- wait." _As if Elsa wasn't spooked already, a beam of light shot out from the ceiling and scanned her, generating more alarm in the blonde.

"_Apologies. Welcome Princess Elsa. My name is EVE. The doctor informed me that your father would be the one that I would be meeting. Is your father with you?"_

Elsa had calmed down by now when she realized that it was just EVE who had spoken from the dead silence. Her lips pursed when EVE asked her question.

"My.. father passed two years ago along with my mother when they ventured out to discuss politics with a faraway kingdom. There was a terrorist attack in the capitol where their suite was and they died in the process of evacuating the citizens."

There was a silence and Elsa swore that EVE had crashed from all the years but she was told otherwise when her robotic voice responded.

"_I'm sorry Princess-no, Queen Elsa. My condolences are put forth towards your parents_."

Elsa smiled sadly, "Thank you EVE. Now, back to business, is Anna here?"

"_She is. The gas that was going to be used to wake her had activated once you stepped in. She's actually waking up from her coma in her stasis chamber in the back. Oh and Queen Elsa?"_

"Yes?"

"_Doctor Christian inputted an order that I shut down once Anna wakes up. He operated a message to be given to Anna, so as your last mission, can you be sure she gets it when she is awake and safe?"_

At that request, the Queen sympathized with the doctor through EVE's bid. It must have been hard for Dr. Christian to give up his daughter at such a young age but he was giving her her best chance in life, and that could only be fulfilled with the sacrifice of another. Elsa knew that very well from her parent's death.

"Of course EVE."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. " Her notification sound from her tablet beeped with a new installment. "Anna depends on you." And with that, the room was silent again. Elsa looked to Hans and he pursed his lips, eyes shining with empathy. She shouldered her rifle and walked tentatively to the back of the lab, heart racing with her encounter with Anna.

Sure enough, the room she saw in her intercom with Dr. Christian was in the exact same condition seven years ago, only this time, there wasn't a sleeping patient on the bed. Elsa stopped dead in her tracks when she witnessed the now grown woman wearily rubbing her eyes, arm stretching into the air. Her once big hospital gown now fit her perfectly and her strawberry blonde hair reached to the middle of her back. Her body obviously showed signs of aging but in a healthy way; baby fat vanished from her face, arms and legs, and her chest was certainly big girl size. Elsa blushed and quickly looked away, doing math in her head instead. _She was twelve when she was comatose, and it's been seven years, so she's nineteen now._

Elsa could associate with her, she was just three years older. Her reassurance dropped greatly when Anna locked eyes with Elsa, and if she didn't know better, Anna looked terrified.

"W-w-who are you?"

Being the ever so prepared monarch she is, Elsa knew exactly what to say if the meeting turned into this direction. She straightened her back and put on her "queen" face.

"No need to be afraid. My name is Elsa-"

"Why do you have a gun? You have a gun!" The redhead pointed at the disregarded weapon on Elsa's back then realized that there was a second body in the room. "He has a gun also!" She pointed at Hans as well and reared back in her chamber, giving as much distance as she can from the strangers.

"You're here to kidnap me!"

Elsa sighed, _yeah way to go Elsa, show the rescuee you mean no harm then flash your gun to them. _

She showed Anna her palm to show she meant no harm and slowly unshouldered her phaser with the other hand, prompting Hans to do so also. She tossed it aside, hoping it would lift any fear from Anna.

"It's alright. We mean no harm. We were sent by your father-"

"My father? Where is my father? EVE-"

"-Your…" Elsa didn't want to break it to her like this. "-father died.. alongside your mother while defending the manor from a fire… There's nothing left…"

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief and her body sagged. She struggled to respond back, "No.. no, not while I was here. How can they leave me..? How…" She looks to Elsa and Hans, "You're lying!" Anna jumped off the bed, grabs the nearest item (which were a pair of scissors), and points it at Elsa.

"You're here to take me away and use my heart for.. whatever bad things you people do! My parents.. they can't be.. they can't…"

But the look in Elsa's eyes said otherwise, and Anna couldn't quite make out why but the way the blonde's eyes shimmered with empathy caused realization to flood in and drown her senses. With a sob, Anna's arm fell to her side and she collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her freckled face.

Elsa rushed to Anna's side, determined to comfort her but unsure of how, so she awkwardly sat beside the crying redhead.

Elsa had to try.

"Anna… your parents.. their death wasn't meaningless. They were trying to save you and they wanted you to have a chance to live."

A sniffle but Anna still wasn't opening up.

"My parents died trying to save people from a raid, so when I was told of the tragedy, I became angry at everyone and everything. I shut myself in my room and distanced myself from everyone. But as time passed, I understood why my parents died. Their duty was to think of the good of the people and act upon their needs, and they did just that. Sure it was unfair, but it would have killed my parents even more if they had left those people to perish. So they died staying true to their obligation."

"Your parent's obligation was to make sure you were safe and I want to keep them reassured that you are secure for their sake, so.. will you please trust me and _know_ that we are not here to hurt you?" Elsa prayed that Anna would trust them so they could leave. They had stayed for too long than Elsa expected and she wanted to get back to the ship without any difficulties.

Anna finally uncovered her face and gave Elsa a meek nod. Elsa smiled a little and stood up, offering a hand to Anna. Elsa was surprised that Anna took it but she still helped her up nonetheless. With one last sniff, Anna wiped her face with the sleeve of her gown.

"Alright, Anna, Admiral Westergard. Admiral, Anna," Elsa gestured between the two of them. Hans stuck out his hand, and once Anna placed her hand on his, he grasped it and shook it fervently.

He flashed his signature grin, "Pleased to finally meet you Anna, but you can call me Hans." With Anna speechless with the sudden formality, Elsa cleared her throat, making Hans cease shaking the nerves out of Anna's hands.

"Now then, if you will please follow us, we will be-"

"Well now. Looks like we were late to the party."

The new voice in the room made Elsa's blood run cold. She shot her head to the source and her worst fear for the mission was standing right in front of them, laser pistol pointing right at them.

The Weasel Brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Poor Anna, just woke up from a seven year coma, met some strangers, learned her parents died, and is now about to face some bad guys. I do love her though so I'm not doing this intentionally. Plot people, plot. Put up drawings of what Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Kristoff look like in this story on my Tumblr so you guys can peak and get an image. I feel like sci fi stories need pictures for better explaining. Till next chapter you geeks!<strong>


	4. The Protector

**Got this one out quickly WHEW with break coming up next week and finals after, I'll try to get the next chapter in asap. Cuz you know, fandom before college right?**  
><strong>Please don't hate me.<strong>

* * *

><p>The leering of the Weasel Brothers could give a brave man faintheartedness any day; the toothy grin of their sneers, the murderous gleam in their piercing eyes, and no doubt all the countless massacres that were on their hands. Elsa was determined to not be a part of their murder streak.<p>

The moment they intruded, the queen immediately took note of what they looked like: each wore a thick magenta tunic with a hood and leather boots. Covering the tunics was a piece of tattered cloth that acted as a cloak. The taller one, which she assumed to be the oldest had a mop of dirty brown hair that connected to muttonchops. The younger one had a neater style and adorned sideburns, to place for a feature of facial hair.

_Interesting hair styles for homicidal criminals._

She felt Anna grasp tightly to her uniform and she could only imagine how Anna's day going was so far. Although Elsa looked calm, her heart was beating against her chest, adrenaline and concern coursing through her veins.

Her gun was on the floor and she wouldn't expect Hans to throw it to her if he didn't want a laser through his head. She looked around the room discretely, looking for any possible use of the broken equipment. Meanwhile the hulking man let out a gruff laugh.

"I do apologize for interrupting this friendly gathering but my brother and I have come for the girl. Your lackeys weren't willing to compromise but I do hope you two will if you don't want to share the same fate as them." He started walking towards Elsa and Hans, drawing out a weapon similar to a crossbow, only the arrow was energized with electricity, proved by the cackle of energy as it was tugged out. The other brother moved also, the gun in his gloved hands whirring. Elsa looked beside her and saw that Anna was absolutely frightened, the fear in her eyes even greater than when she encountered Elsa. A tug in her heart caused Elsa to sympathize with the young woman, barely waking up from a seven year coma and she was already being threatened.

Her mind was running now, _what can we do…_ She looked down and recognized that the chamber had wheels that aided in support. She looked back at the men and then at Hans, who in turn looked at Elsa. She quickly flicked her eyes downward and he nodded in agreement. The Weasel Brothers were now three feet away from them.

"I'm guessing that cooperation is not a strong suite for you."

"How about we start killing 'em Gunther?"

"Good id-"

"NOW HANS!"

Hans jumped behind the table just as Elsa pulled Anna down with her. They pushed the table with as much power as they can and rammed it at the Weasel Brothers, causing them to stumble backwards onto a broken dashboard. Elsa quickly grabbed her gun and ran out of the room, hand in Anna's and Hans close behind them. She prompted to cover Anna's eyes as they passed her murdered comrades on the floor, with Hans cutting their lines that were still attached to their bodies, before making it out and into the hallway.

"You fucking bitch! You can't run away from us! Holger! Toss me an arrow!"

Elsa took a short intake of breath before pulling Anna close to her body and away from the entrance. Hans barely escaped the bolt that whizzed right at him and had stuck onto the wall behind him. Elsa started running towards the flight of stairs, not before firing a couple of shots at the ground behind them, spewing a cloud of ash. As they made their way up the stairs, they could hear the Weasel Brothers tripping and cursing at the debris they had blindly fallen over. Light was present as Elsa, Hans, and Anna made it to the top of the stairs, almost free from the rogues.

"We're almost there!

"Hans! I need you to head to the ship and start the engines. Take Anna with you!"

They were at last outside, back on upper ground.

"Elsa I won't lea- OOF!" Hans looked down and saw that his tie was having restraint. He looked back and saw the remaining part of the cut cable in the hands of Gunther, the older brother. The rogue flashed a quick smirk and pulled on the cable, making Hans and Elsa stumble back. It was a battle of tug-o-war and Elsa and Hans had no chance whatsoever. At this rate, they were both going to be in the hands of both murderers, with Anna left vulnerable and alone. All their work for nothing. But Hans wouldn't let that happen.

Trying to resist as much as possible, he pulled out his wire cutters he used earlier and cut the cable that was tethering Elsa to him. Elsa fell back, not without realizing what Hans had done.

"No!" Elsa yelled. Gunther was now standing on top of the stairs, a firm grasp still on Hans' tether. She pulled her rifle to her shoulder and tried to aim at the brother, except Hans was in the way and she couldn't shoot without hitting him. Hans tried to fire a shot at him but as soon as he pulled up his rifle, the brute grabbed the muzzle, knocked Hans with it, and tossed it aside.

What happened next staggered Elsa.

The older Weasel Brother spun on the heel of his feet, gathering momentum from Han's weight and flung his unconscious body into the air. Elsa didn't have time to register that Hans was probably dead now but her anger spurred her actions. She cocked her rifle and aimed at Gunther's head, not hesitating to blow his brains out.

But she realized that the crossbow wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed at Anna.

As soon as the redhead realized that she was in danger of being punctured _and_ electrocuted, she curled in on herself and whimpered fearfully. Gunther chuckled darkly, "If you don't want your pretty little friend over there to get electricity through her legs, I suggest you put your weapon down missy." Scowling, Elsa lowered her weapon, fingers twitching on the trigger.

"Turn it off." Elsa flicked the switch harder than she needed to.

"And throw it aside." It was unbelievable how angry Elsa was as she tossed her weapon. Anna could see it in her eyes but nothing scared her more than being handed over to those killers. She had never been in this situation, and she didn't suspect that a plan would just manifest into her head at the moment. What she could do at the moment though, was stay with Elsa.

"Now, I'm gonna need you to hand over that little lady beside you." The younger brother finally made it out of the stairs, his face covered in ash and scratches. He cocked his pistol and aimed it at them.

Elsa stood in front of Anna, shoulders square and jaw set. "No. If you're going to take her, you're taking me too."

Anna was Elsa's mission. She couldn't just hand her over to homicidal thugs. Who knew what they would do to her? If anything, as long as Elsa was with Anna, it would calm the redhead down if even by a little.

"And why would we need you?" Holger spat at Elsa.

Elsa furrowed her brows at him, "Because I have valuable information you might want."

Gunther squinted his beady eyes at Elsa before turning to his brother. He shrugged his shoulders and Gunther turned back to Elsa.

"Fine. If I find that your information is useless, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Gunther shouldered his crossbow and flicked his gloved hand towards himself gesturing for them to come forward. Elsa looked down at Anna.

"We're going to make it through this. I'll think of something, I promise." Elsa flashed a quick grin and Anna couldn't help but feel a little better despite the situation they were in. Her eyes flicked down to the white teeth that were surrounding by pink lips. Anna shook her head out of her daze and gave a silent nod, clutching closer to Elsa if it were any more possible.

When they were close to the brothers, Elsa made sure that they were away from Anna as much as possible, shielding her with her body. With Gunther leading them, Elsa and Anna were in the middle with Holger stalking behind them. After a few minutes of walking away from the lab, something shimmering caught the corner of Elsa's eye. She slightly looked behind her with her head down and tried to scrutinize what she had seen. Through a rip in the younger brother's cloak was a piece of metal, gleaming every time his arm moved.

Elsa faced forward again, thinking of a possible solution. After a few minutes, Elsa regarded Anna and her grip on her arm. She placed her hand on Anna's and loosened her hand around Elsa's arm, drawing worry to Anna. Elsa smiled slightly to the girl before slowly putting her right hand into her jacket. She waited a few moments to dissolve any suspicion that had arisen from the man behind her and then like lightning, she turned around and threw her knife at the younger Weasel Brother.

Her mark was resolute and it had reached its target: Holger's upper arm. The sideburned man howled in pain and dropped his pistol. Elsa sprinted to pick it up but was halted by a warning from the older brother. She looked and saw Anna in the crook of his disgusting arm, the crossbow aimed at her head. Anna was struggling but at a minimum, completely over taken by the older man's strength and size. She was a sniveling mess and Elsa swore she was about to cry. The blonde clenched her fists and rose up, disappointed that her plan had failed but silently killing Gunther with the daggers in her eyes.

A pained grunt came from Holger as he twisted the knife free from his arm, sparking electricity. He hollered in agony again once the weapon was out, throwing it away and clutching his arm.

Elsa was right.

_His arm is a mechanical prosthetic substitute._

"That –huff- that bitch severed my –Ah!-cephalic motor system… I can't move my arm." Elsa heard footsteps come up from behind her but before she could even twist forward to face the older brother, a hard hand smashed onto the side of her face, causing the blonde to see stars and lose her footing. She heard Anna's cry for her as the ground was coming closer, but she was saved from the fall by a harsh tug of her uniform. She was lifted off her feet and into the air, the discomfort from the grasp affecting her ability to breathe.

She would have taken falling to the ground any day.

"That will be your last effort to escape, you hear? You try one more time and you won't just get a knife to the arm like what you did to my brother over there. I will make sure to make your torture be as painful and brutal as possible. Do you understand?" Elsa was gagging for oxygen by now, clawing at the hands that were clutching her uniform. Gunther growled, punched Elsa in the face again, before dropping her. Elsa wasn't even fazed that she was punched for a second time; she was too busy regaining her breath. But her effort was interrupted by a pull of her hair, resulting in a piercing shriek from the blonde and another cry from Anna.

"Get up." He threw her forward, sending her to her knees and a new resounding pain to her head. Anna rushed to Elsa, cradling her face in her hands. Her right side of the face was now blue and purple from the hit, and there was a cut above her eyebrow, drawing blood that trailed down to her chin. Blood was also flowing from her nose but what astounded Anna was the icy glow from Elsa's crystal blue eyes. They had been unaffected by the harsh treatment and were right now tender in the presence of Anna.

"A-are you-"

"I'm alright. I-I'm fine. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Anna was drawn back. Here was this young woman, whom she barely met just an hour ago, worrying about her safety and not her own. A stranger from another country. Elsa was patient with her from the start. Elsa was willing to get hurt just so Anna would be safe. Elsa was…

Anna tried to fight back a sob but failed miserably, so a sound similar to a tiny cough spouted through her lips. She buried her face into Elsa's neck and cried for the girl, pained that she caused her suffering. Elsa on the other hand, was never one for comfort nor was she a person of contact, but for some reason, all of her concerns were swept aside once Anna flung her arms around her neck and sobbed onto her skin. Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna's back and turned her head so that she can whisper into her ear.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. But I do need you to stand up Anna. I don't want them to start hurting you also. Between both of us, I only want myself to receive any beatings. I can handle them but I couldn't bear if they laid a hand on you." The redhead sniffed before nodding and stood up, Elsa following shortly after. A harsh nudge was felt behind her back and she didn't need to sneer back at the Weasel Brother to acknowledge his directive.

The only thing on Elsa's mind at the moment was Anna.

* * *

><p>The Weasel Brother's home was a bit far from their previous destination at Dr. Christian's lab. This meant they had to cross the grueling winds of the storm without a tether to one another, presenting a test of physical vigor for the redhead. Elsa gave Anna her coat, muttering something in the form of "The cold never bothered me anyway" and hoped that it would at least relieve the feeling of the cold under Anna's thin hospital gown. The blonde also hurriedly put her boots onto Anna's feet, aware that she had been walking barefoot the entire time since her awakening. She was met with a look of concern from Anna and Elsa merely reassured her and pointed out her thick socks. Afterwards, Anna concluded to huddling next to the blonde, spurring Elsa's anxiety for a few seconds until warming up to the feeling, so she sucked it up and nestled into Anna also. The brothers on the other hand were not deterred by the weather and continued to strictly jab them whenever they lagged.<p>

Finally at their destination, unfortunately, Elsa only had a fraction of a second to judge the place before she was wrenched away from Anna, much to the strawberry blonde's distress. What Elsa determined was that their "home" was a mix of a dump and a make shift laboratory, most of the machines probably stolen. Her hands were chained separately and were raised above her head. The chaining process was unsurprisingly insensitive, being that Elsa was punched again; once she was on the ground once more, Gunther prompted in coiling the chains around her wrists, the rusty metal dragging across her skin causing burns. Elsa was lifted up so that she was barely on her toes, struggling to ease the pain off her wrists. Anna on the other hand was simply thrown into a cage made out of pipes, chicken wire, and pieces of wood nailed together. She scrambled off from the ground and grasped the wire, sniveling toward Elsa.

Holger slumped down onto a metal chair, ripped his sleeve off and inspected his arm injury. He connected a few wires but resulted in crying out in pain once more.

"You idiot. You know that only I should be connecting your filaments together. If you keep doing that, you'll lose your arm for sure." Out from the shadows walked a short, lanky old man with wired glasses, a dirty mustache and a messy toupee. He was shuffling forward with the help of a cane, which was gripped to death by bony knuckles. Elsa watched him, noticing that his skin was a sickly pale and his walk was tired and feeble.

"Pa, can you fix it? I can't move my arm."

_Pa?_ Elsa thought.

The old man swatted Holger's hand away from his arm and inspected the damage. He reconnected wires and replaced the necessary parts into Holger's arm then wrapped the wound with a dirty towel.

"If you get another stupid injury, I won't fix it. Parts are hard to come around these days and we're getting low in supplies unless we find that-"

"We finally brought the girl." The interruption from Gunther seemed to flip a switch in the old man's mind. His eyes grew wide and he turned around in such a force that Elsa thought he was going to twist his ankle. He trudged toward Gunther, cane clacking roughly on the cement.

"Where?! Show me where! After all these years-"

"We also brought another girl," Gunther responded. The old man jerked his head up at him. A loud slap echoed around the room as metal hit skin. Gunther fell on the floor, hand shooting to the spot on his face where he was hit, while the edge of the cane quivered at him.

"My only objective,_ boy_, is to retrieve _the_ girl. Not all the other living females in the area!" Another smack. "I swear, if I wasn't this old and frail I'd have gone and done the deed myself, but since I am, I need you and your brother to _properly_ follow my instructions. Is that _CLEAR?"_ The old man raised his cane above his head, a blow ready in his pale hands.

Gunther raised his hand in an attempt to shield the assault, "Y-yes, Pa. But she said she has valuable information. A-a-about the girl." The cane was stopped midway through hitting its target. The holder swerved around in his spot before locking view of Elsa and tramping her way. Once he was near enough, he hooked the curve of his cane around Elsa's neck and harshly tugged down, sending wave after wave of pain to course through Elsa's wrists.

"And who... are _YOU_? What relation do you have with the girl?" His breath was foul and Elsa crinkled her nose to dissipate the stench. With all her strength, Elsa tensed her muscles and loomed over the old man, stoking a sense of queenliness and protectiveness in the blonde. She looked down at him.

"Elsa, Anna's protector. I worked under the doctor and I was taken upon by him to be Anna's guardian, so anything you do to her, I swear I will do to you seven times more painful," Elsa replied with just as much venom.

The old man eyed her for a few moments before unlatching his cane around her and turning his back to Elsa. He chuckled, "Well it looks like your proposal has no effect as long as those chains are around your wrists, hm? No matter. You will tell me what I want to know and then we will do as I please, of course with the exception that you calmly stand by as we take out your… _protectee's_ heart and use it for better use." At that last statement, he turned back around and flaunted a smug grin, his dirty mustache lifting in approval. Shocked and enraged, but mostly enraged, Elsa shot out at him, flinging her body to connect with his in any way that could inflict damage but only resulted in contacting air and swung back to her hanging position, helpless and weak. The old man laughed at her exploit.

"Don't even bother. Before you even get enough strength to break free, your friend will be dead, on a table, without a heart." He clacked away, signaling his sons to follow him. Breathe ragged and eyes burning with wrath, Elsa retorted back, "What do you plan to do.."

A pause. Then a maniacal laughter.

"I'm going to put her heart into me."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa baby nooooo. Frickin Word was telling me that "mustache" was spelled MOUSTACHE and fanfiction is telling me that "moustache" is spelled MUSTACHE. ugh. Well anyway, you guys are the best. Every follow and favorite just makes my day :) I think every fanfic requires at least <em>one<em> meme from the movie. Till next chapter you dorks!**


	5. The Mission

**Thanks for waiting guys :/ I got serious writers block right after break so I had to take a few days off to recoup. But I finally got my crap together and present you guys with my longest chappy yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa only became infuriated twice in her life.<p>

She was taught by her father that although being angry was part of being human, it was not recommended as even a source of consideration when ruling a kingdom.

"_Never make a decision when you're angry, and never make a promise when you're happy," _her father would always say to her. So throughout the years of being raised as the future heir of Arendelle, Elsa learned to reign in her anger and negative feelings, thus developing into a regal, stoic, young woman.

But the first time someone pushed her berserk button was when the castle landscaper was mistreating his apprentice for forgetting to order the flowers for the pathway.

A calm, Sunday afternoon stroll through the gardens turned into a heated quarrel that would most likely have turned into a fist fight if not one of Elsa's escorts hadn't heard her barks of reproach and the gardener's retaliation of insults. Luckily, the escort arrived in time to see Elsa marching towards the man in what looked like a riled advance and separated them before any causalities could be reported.

The landscaper was fired and his apprentice was tended to but Elsa was given a new perspective on what could have happened if the guard wasn't there. She apologized to her father for letting her emotions get the best of her -and with constant berating from said person- she also apologized to the ex-gardener, who in turn spat at the ground she was standing on, spurring Elsa's limits.

The second time was when a sick, diabolical old man had the audacity to tell Elsa his plan to intentionally kill a person in order to obtain something he needs. But given the circumstances, Elsa doesn't think she'll be able to hold back like her father told her to.

_Screw the gardener, he was just an uneducated prick that didn't know the basic morals of treating underlings. A minor penalize would have been appropriate according to his behavior. This… _weasel,_ however, needs to have his head caved into a stone wall._

And here she was, trainings and regulations regarding the art of placidity all erased from her ethical handbook as Elsa hung from her restraints, praying to the gods that an exception could be made for this situation.

As she sent dagger after dagger from her gaze, the old man let out a chuckle and trudged back to her, a smirk dumped on his wrinkly face.

"I couldn't just let you _hang _like that without letting you in on my plan now, can I? The look on your face just kills me, I HAVE to tell you." Elsa curled her lip in disgust, but she couldn't deny it. _I do at least want to know his intentions._

He walked nonchalantly around her, acting as if he was born to expose his evil plans to people. "My name is Duke Weselton, former mechanic under Agdar Christian. I was actually one of few people he chose to work on the heart with him, but alas, since time had not favored him, it hadn't favored me. Being the senior of the group, you're expected to sign off and live the rest of your life waiting for your time to end. I would not fulfill such expectations… I was determined to stay on the list, show all the juveniles that age doesn't matter! All the criticism, jokes, tormenting! I was completely getting sick over them, but when I found out that Agdar was composing an artificial heart that could be sustainable to the body, my determination was ignited even more. I would take the heart once we finished operations, but Agdar planned on placing it in his hopeless daughter! The fool! That girl doesn't need it! Not as much as I did.

"Once on the list, I would work with the doctor and then steal the heart, placing it in _my_ body. Then I'd show them that they were wrong! I'm not a senile, old man or a 'has been' or an old bag!" Duke stopped pacing, bending over to catch his breath, hand shaking on his cane. He snapped up after a while, hand clasped behind his back, eyes stern.

"But that idiot of a doctor asked me to have a leave of absence. Said he was, 'worried about my health.'" He spat on the ground, "He took my lab card, tools, and everything. Kicked me out bidding a safe farewell and sent me on my way. From then on, I decided that the heart will be _mine_ and that no one can stop me. So I waited a few years, let the foolish doctor have his short-lived fun, and when he finally finished, I sent my sons to go retrieve the heart, no survivors needed. But Agdar was smarter than I thought, even thought to put up a whole security system that bastard… But I wish I was there to see the look on his face when he finally died in the fire my sons caused."

Elsa flashed her eyes to Anna, who had stayed silent the whole time. She was quivering with a mixture of fear and utter shock. Elsa could only imagine what she was feeling right now.

"They lost their arms in the process by Agdar mutilating them on his way out of the lab, but no matter. My will is absolute once I set my mind to it, that's what Agdar failed to remember about me. I fixed them robotic substitutes and then established a machine to block the winter weather around his lab so my work in finding a way in would be easier and simple."

Elsa took a quick intake of breath, _so it was because of him that there was no storm around the circumference of the lab._

"The security was tough, I'll give the dumb doctor that, but now my sons had found a way to get in thanks to you." He smiled at Elsa and briskly tapped his cane on her head then started clacking away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have machines to tend to for our operation later. I'll spare you the apprehension and leave you two alone until the last minutes of the girl's life." And with that, Duke trampled off with his sons, with a new resounding victory in his footsteps.

Once they were gone, Elsa heard a sob coming from her right and she could only guess who it was from. Anna was lying on the ground, legs curled into her stomach and hands clutched to her chest. Elsa couldn't see her face but the ragged breathing and the short spasms of sobs made it clear that she was terrified.

"Anna…"

"I'm going to die, aren't I…?" A hiccup.

"No.. no, we're going to get out of this, _you're _ going to get out of this. I promised remember? And I always keep my promises."

Anna slowly got up from the floor and turned to Elsa, not fully but just enough that Elsa could see her tear stained face.

"How?! How are you going to get out of your chains? And how are you going to fight those… those monsters without weapons?"

"Anna, you'll just have to be patient with-"

"There's no more time for that! This… I can't escape from this… There's nothing I can do and once they come back, you can't stop them from hurting me…"

"Anna." Elsa said firmly. Anna looked up at Elsa and saw the same icy blue gaze she had seen when Elsa reassured Anna after her beating. All retorts from the redhead's mouth quickly bottled itself up and Anna listened warily.

"I swear on my life that nothing will happen to you. Even if I die trying, I will get you out."

The feeling Anna felt before came back tenfold, the same dumbstruck, confused emotion when Elsa had put her needs after Anna's. And just like before, Anna resumed to crying.

Elsa, having absolutely no idea the conflict the redhead was going through, was shocked to see her break down again and immediately regretted not coming up with a more comforting answer. Elsa shifted her weight –or at least attempted due to barely touching the ground with her toes- and looked away, trying to come up with an apology or _something_ to ease Anna's crying.

"Look Anna I-"

"Why?" A sniff.

"Uh. I-I'm sorry, wha-"

"Why are you willing to put yourself before me when you don't even _know _me?"

Elsa didn't expect that question. Brows knitted together, she stared at Anna who resumed to stare back, albeit tears running down her face.

The blonde sighed and looked down. After a couple of seconds and a few more sniffles from the redhead, Elsa looked up with a smile that Anna had settled to be her signature smile.

"Because… because there's something about you that makes me want to… protect you. From anything. I don't know what, but I don't need a reason to spur my decision to keep you safe from any type of harm. I'm sorry… I'm not really good at expressing my emotions…" Elsa bit her lip hesitantly, forcing herself to not look away from Anna.

The latter proceeded to offer a small laugh and wiped her tears on Elsa's jacket that had resumed its spot on Anna's shoulders. "I understand. And I trust you that you'll find a way out of this. Just don't lag on me okay?" Anna smiled at Elsa and the blonde smiled back.

"Just, if we do get out of this, I want you to find out that "something about me", okay? I'm kind of curious as to what it is."

Elsa chuckled softly, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Duke and his sons eventually came back, unfortunately and much to Anna's dismay. Duke went over to Elsa and glared up at her.<p>

"Now, tell me. Did Agdar leave a journal about his observations of the heart?"

"Yes, but you'll never get it," Elsa sneered back. A smack resounded over the room and Gunther, Holger, and Anna looked to the source. Elsa's head was bent low, a trail of blood coming from the side of her mouth. Anna crawled to the wire barrier facing Elsa and yelled for her, hands shaking at the fence inefficiently.

Duke was shaking his metal cane at Elsa "Don't test me woman! Now _tell _me, where is his journal?" The latter resumed to breathing hard as she tried to will away the pain forming on her cheek.

"It's… it's burned. Agdar made sure to destroy it before you swine were able to obtain it." Another smack, this time on her legs. Elsa gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut to abstain from yelling in pain.

"Useless girl. I feel like the rest of your information will serve no purpose for me, so I'll have to resume to taking the heart out of your little friend." He snapped to his sons and they made their way to Anna's cage.

Seeing that she was running out of time, Elsa's mind ran with any conceivable plan and went with it.

"Wait! You don't know what you're doing!"

Gunther and Holger were looming over Anna's cage but stopped when they heard Elsa's outburst. Duke turned around and annoyingly glowered at Elsa.

"You can't take the heart out-"

"Unfortunately for you, at this point I have no interest in your continuous banter over what I can and cannot do."

"-because Dr. Christian put an automated self-destruct system in case anyone tried to take the heart out of Anna."

A grave silence engulfed the room. Holger and Gunther looked at each other troublingly while Duke scowled, cane tapping in exasperation. Elsa continued.

"I know for a fact that if you even try tampering with her heart, its mechanized input is to increase its arc energy from its apex chamber and diffuse, disrupting the potential of the wires and triggering the self-destruct procedure. The heart and the body will be no more as well as anything within a five mile radius. The power of the destruction has enough gigawatts to create damage enough to wipe out everything in its path with electromagnetic energy. And if you do happen to survive the blast, there won't be enough time for you to escape the radiation flooding in the area right after the detonation. But you know," Elsa nonchalantly nodded her head knowingly, "my information serves no purpose."

Elsa thanked the gods for giving her the mind power to spontaneously bluff her way out of risky situations.

Evidently enough, she heard the gasps of horror coming from the brothers and the angry shush directed to them from their father.

"W-what are we going to do Pa?"

"We'll die…"

"I don't want to be obliterated!"

"… even before we get the heart out…"

"Shut up you two!" yelled the old man. He walked over to his sons to shush them. Meanwhile, Elsa looked at Anna to check on her and saw the look of horror in her eyes. Elsa indifferently shook her head and mouthed, "No." Anna let out a breath of relief and nodded back.

After the tantrum from the brothers was dimmed down to quiet whimpers, Duke marched to Elsa and hooked his cane around her neck again and pulled her down.

"And how do I know that you're not lying?"

Suddenly a loud beeping noise was ringing from the older Weasel Brother. Heads turned to Gunther as he frantically tried to find the noise on him. He lifted his foot and a circular pin was flashing red on the side of his boot. Gunther tried clawing at it but to no avail.

_It's about time. _Elsa grinned down at the old man, "Because you won't be alive long enough to realize that I am." Duke furrowed his ashy brows together in confusion before a loud crash came from the entrance. There standing in all his glory was the man with the ridiculous sideburns. If Elsa wasn't happy to see Hans before, she was definitely happy to see him now. His face was scratched and parts of his uniform was dirtied and torn but his reputable smirk was the only thing not phased as he raised his phaser rifle.

"Sorry I'm late ladies. Have you seen the weather outside? It's_ horrible._" He resumed to shooting at Gunther, who raised his arms for protection and in turn was thrown backwards, hitting his head on the hard cement. With a cry for his fallen brother, Holger took out his pistol and shot back at Hans, a battle sprouting from the two.

Elsa saw her chance and lifted her legs to kick Duke away from her, who in turn was distracted by the commotion, resulting in a shout of pain from the old man and a demanding struggle to get back up. Elsa willed all her strength and wrapped the chains around her hands once before using her back and arm muscles to lift her body and legs up so that they were up in the air. She planted her feet on the beam above her and pushed, fighting to loosen the chains from the beam.

After a few seconds, the chains broke free and Elsa landed on her back, free from her restraints. Pushing back the pain, she shouted to Hans and he threw her her rifle that was strapped around him. She caught it with ease and ran to Anna.

"See, I told you I'd get you out of this," Elsa stated as she blasted an opening in the cage for Anna to escape through. She held out her hand and Anna shakily stepped out. Once standing, she hugged Elsa, "Thank you. I never should have doubted you…"

Elsa hugged back with the arm that wasn't holding the rifle, "Now come on, let's get out of here." A deathly howl came from Holger and Elsa saw the younger brother fall down to the ground, electricity flowing through his body. Hans had gotten the crossbow from Gunther's body and shot it at Holger, hitting his mechanized appendage. Hans tossed the weapon aside and swung his rifle around his shoulder. Elsa nudged Anna forward by the small of her back. She was about to move forward herself when she felt a stinging pain shoot through her back and a heavy blow against her head. She fell forward and cried in pain, catching Anna and Hans' attention. Hans ran to Elsa and quickly pulled out the weapon -much to Elsa's discomfort- and tore off a piece of his coat to bandage her wound. Meanwhile, Anna yelped for Elsa and knelt before her, lifting the blonde's head to cradle it on her lap.

Duke had regained from his fall and had thrown a scalpel at Elsa's back before hitting her over the head with his cane. He was sauntering towards the group, scalpel ready in his bony hands, "You may have killed my sons but as long as I'm alive, that heart will be mine! She doesn't deserve it! I should be the one to have it! After all my hard work, I should-"

The old man's mouth hung in mid-sentence and his hand loosened its grip on the scalpel, causing it to clatter to the floor. His hands shot to his chest and his face scrunched into a pained expression and like the scalpel, he too fell to the floor with a dense thud.

After a few minutes of disbelief, Hans got up from his position and walked cautiously to the old man. He placed a finger on his wrist before standing up, lips pursed.

"No pulse.. He had a heart attack."

Elsa groaned and slowly raised her body so that she was sitting up and looked back at the man, "I guess hisheart opposed to his want." She groaned and hugged her mid-section.

"E-Elsa…"

"At least it was just a small weapon. The old man had the bright idea to sterilize it so no infection should appear. The bleeding has been blocked for now so that means we should make haste to the scout ship," stated Hans.

Elsa stood up and then helped Anna, "Agreed." She looked at Anna and smiled, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The trek to the ship was just as difficult as the journey from the lab, but this time, Anna was sandwiched between Hans and Elsa so as to not be blown away as easily as before. With Hans' amazing sense of direction (It's a man's connection with his ship) (Hans, it's not even <em>yours<em>), they finally found their vessel and strapped inside.

"We should inform Kristoff that we're heading back." Elsa nodded in agreement and intercom-ed her captain. As soon as his face appeared on the screen, his expression contorted to disbelief.

"_Your Highness- whoa Elsa… What happened?"_

Elsa sighed, "I'll explain once we dock in, Hans and I were able to get Anna so prepare a med group on the portway floor."

"_Of course. We'll be awaiting your arrival, Your Majesty. Safe travels."_ After signing off, Elsa started the engines and took off. Hans was in the back seated beside Anna, who was currently gawking at the structure and unfamiliarity of the ship.

"Never been in a scout ship before?" asked Hans. Anna shook her head and wrapped Elsa's coat around her tighter.

"Because of my heart condition, I was usually bed ridden so I only had views of them from my hospital window. Any other pictures of spaceships were from books or comms so I've never actually been _in_ one. Its… amazing…"

Elsa overheard Anna's remark and looked around the ship herself. Titanium walls and flooring, nothing spectacular caught Elsa's eye besides the redhead boldly sticking out of the scenery. Even though Anna was wearing an honorary Arendelle coat, she still looked out of place: wide eyes scoring over every inch of the craft and mouth appealing to her current admiration. It was like Anna was the embodiment of the past stuck in the future, with no intention in turning back.

_That's right, now that she's in our possession, I should think about Arendelle's future…_ They had only just met and Elsa felt like she was attached to the girl. The thought of extracting the energy from Anna's heart made Elsa physically shiver. The ship rapidly jerked to the side.

"Whoa Elsa, get a good grip on the yoke will you?" Hans called from the back. Elsa looked at her hands placed on the handle; she swore she didn't cause that, _I didn't shiver _that _much._

The ship jerked again and this time Hans unbuckled his belt and went to Elsa in the cock pit, mind bent on teaching her how to properly hold a yoke. As soon as he was beside her, mouth open to lecture, Elsa exclaimed in horror, "Our fuel gauge is reading low!"

Hans shut his mouth and inspected the meter. It indeed read low but… how?

Elsa gritted her teeth and strained to keep the ship stable, "Those Weasel brothers must have tampered with our fuel tank when we were in the lab… Those bastards.. And with the weather like this-" She intercom-ed Kristoff again.

"_Signal not found,"_ came the automated voice. Elsa growled and inputted a voice message instead. His voice was barely recognizable through the stream.

"_Elsa? What's wrong, why aren't you usin-"_

"Kristoff, our fuel tank has been drained, we need you to tow us up."

"_I would but- *scratch scratch* Hey! Ola- *scratch* Hello? Hello Elsa!"_ A new voice joined into Kristoff's feed.

"Olaf? Tell Kristoff he needs to inform the deck crew to pull us in!"

"_We can't! Winds have sped to 63 miles per hour! If we open the hatchway enough just to haul in your ship, the disturbance of the winds in the docking station will end with consequences, it's too risky!"_

It took a moment for Elsa to take in the information. She looked back at Anna and the panic in her eyes was too much, they couldn't stay here any longer. Elsa then had an idea.

"Can you open the portway floor enough to let people in?"

"_What?"_ It was Kristoff's voice, "_I-I guess.. It'd be less strenuous for the crew so yes, what… are you planning..?"_

"There should be ascenders in the survival packs in the ship. We'll use those to climb up the cable and up until we're close to the hatchway, then you can open it just a little so we can climb in. We can't stay here any longer, Anna is going to freeze."

There was silence on the other end and Elsa gravely thought they had lost connection, until Kristoff's voice was heard.

"_It… It's possible. Knowing you, you'll stop at nothing to complete a mission. We'll be ready for you at the portway floor as well as the medic team. Good luck Elsa and.. be safe, please." _And with that, the captain ended the connection and the vessel hushed to silence, save for the pounding of the winds. Elsa sighed deeply before slowly letting go of the yoke. The ship resulted in jerking only slightly, so Elsa made her way to the back, where Anna was still sitting.

She sat beside her and looked her in the eyes, "Anna… we're going to have to-"

"I know," a small smile, "I heard you talking."

Elsa pursed her lips and continued, "Well what we're about to do is going to be dangerous, especially for an untrained person like you. You can go with Hans and I'll trail below-"

"A-actually, can I go with you…?" Anna's head was bowed and she was tapping her fingers together, clearly embarrassed by the request. Elsa was dumbfounded, "You-you want to go with me? You do know that Hans is stronger than me, n-not that I'm trying to imply anything but I suspect that you'll feel comfortable with… him.." _What is wrong with me? It's not queenly to stutter Elsa._

Anna looked up at the blonde, "I honestly feel more comfortable with you-I mean," gestures to Hans, "Not that I have anything against his sideburns-"

"Hey!"

"-but I honestly and genuinely want to go with you." Anna was giving Elsa a look that she couldn't describe, but she did know that it was causing a blush to blossom on Elsa's face and she tried _immensely_ to mask it, only to result in stuttering even more.

"I-if that's what you… want.." _Goddamn it Elsa._

Anna giggled in her seat and put her hands on Elsa's, causing the queen to jump slightly in her seat. She lifted her eyes and saw that Anna was tenderly smiling at her.

Wanting to not publicly humiliate herself again, Elsa abruptly stood up and headed to the survival packs hanging on the wall. She unhooked them from their places and opened them, taking out rope ascenders from each of them.

"These have a 300 pounds per square inch clasp and will keep us from being blown away with the winds," she handed one to Hans, "and the journey up should only take about two minutes." Elsa started tying the necessary knots and braces around herself then to the rope ascender. Afterwards, she walked to Anna and started tying a sort of rope handcuff around her wrists. Receiving a quizzical look from Anna, Elsa felt she had to explain.

"My tether to the ascender will be secure and I need to make sure that you'll be the same to me, so I need your body as close to mine as possible so that there won't be any hindrance in the aerodynamics." Elsa missed Anna's blush to Elsa's statement but proceeded to clear her throat and nod. Elsa continued.

"With one arm wrapped around my neck and the other under my arm, there won't be any problems. I'm going to need you to hook your legs around my waist also," Elsa then began buttoning her coat on Anna, took a thermal mask from the pack and placed it over Anna's head.

"What about you?" the redhead asked before any other speech was muffled by the thick cloth.

"I have my head gear in place, don't worry," she patted Anna's head once the mask was slipped on and snug. Hans walked over to Elsa's side, professionalism spread across his face.

"Are you happy that your Boy Scout knot training was actually put to use?"

"First of all, it was a conference for aeronaut engineering and second, yes. Yes I am." Hans lifted his mask over his nose pretentiously and snapped his goggles on, followed by a small "ow". Elsa turned back to Anna and saw the question in her eyes.

"He's the youngest out of twelve brothers and original skills were becoming scarce so Hans had to make up for it by conforming to knot tying. Gods know how he fared against terrorists in Agrabah-"

Hans was going to open his mouth to retort but Elsa beat him to it, "-But. Before we start getting off into different topics we have a situation at hand that needs to be done. Let's get this over with." She got on her knees, pushing away the pain that was coming from her wound, and motioned Anna to come over.

She helped her adjust to the appropriate position and then gestured to put her legs up. When Anna did so, Elsa hoisted herself and Anna up, a small squeak coming from the redhead on her back.

"See, it's like a piggyback ride, you just need to hold on real tight." She put on her mask and nodded to Hans before grabbing her pack and the ascenders. She put in the code for the door and braced for the unknown.

Olaf wasn't kidding.

Elsa had to grip the handles hear the door to stabilize herself against the beating winds. They were stronger than when they had descended and Elsa didn't think they could become more violent. The whole scene was white yet chaotic, snow blowing this way and that, and the chaotic air threatening to pull them out. Hans placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder before deftly grabbing the rungs on the body of the ship and climbing upwards. Elsa tilted her head back to check on Anna, who was pressing her face against Elsa's shoulder to block the cold. Elsa pursed her lips and stuck her hand outside, looking for the rungs.

Finally her fingers found what she wanted and then stuck her foot out into the open with half of her body in the ship securely holding the handles. Her foot struck a metal a bar and she hooked her sock-clad foot around it. With deep breaths and heart racing she pulled all her and Anna's weight onto the rungs. The climb wasn't far but the pain in her side stung every time she lifted her leg.

On top, Hans was holding onto the tethered cable and stuck out a hand for Elsa. The blonde quickly took it and Hans pulled her towards the cable. The admiral hooked his ascender to the cable, gave Elsa a nod, and then flew into the air.

Elsa hooked her ascender afterwards and shouted above the noise, "Anna! We're going to be rising in the air now! I need you to hang on as tight as you can!" Elsa got her response from the tight squeeze around her waist. She covered her mouth again, steadied herself away from the cable, then pressed the button.

The two shot into the air and rode the cable. Elsa could feel Anna losing her grip as they climbed, _almost there Anna. Just hang on._

Elsa forgot that Anna had her legs wrapped around her mid-section so for every squeeze from Anna to ensure her hold, the more her wound throbbed and the more Elsa could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. She could see the portway door open for them in the distance and when they finally made it close to the proximity, she could see the crewmen and medical team with their hands out, ready to grab Elsa.

She closed her eyes and willed any of her strength left to complete the trek. There was a moment in time when there were no whistling winds whatsoever and no cold snow chilling her to the bone. Just bright lights everywhere.

They made it.

When she finally felt warm hands grab her arm and torso, she allowed the darkness and fatigue take over. She felt the weight on her back lift and she stumbled from being unbalanced, falling to the floor with a dense _thud._ When the crewmen didn't see their Queen get up from her fall, they rushed to her.

"Your Majesty!"

_Kristoff… tone your voice down…_

"She was stabbed! We need to treat her now!"

_Hans?_

"Elsa! Elsa, no stay with me!"

_Anna… don't worry… about.._

And the Queen slipped into the welcoming embrace of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I took the ascenders idea from Tomb Raider because I thought those things were so cool. Elsa just keeps getting one problem after another :( but no matter, next chapter will be more light hearted! Thanks for the follows guys and the favorites, you guys are awesome :D If you have any questions or concerns, PM me. Or if you just have a comment about the story so far, just drop me a review. Til next chapter!<strong>


	6. My Little Girl

**Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukkah! Hope you guys are having a great Christmas/Hanukkah, wanted to put this out before Christmas so you guys aren't just stuck with the cliffhanger in the previous chapter. Enjoi**

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy! Daddy!" Anna burst through the doors of their living room, face caked with dirt and her hands cupped in a small ball. Agdar excused himself from the guests and knelt down for his little girl.<em>

"_Anna, what happened? You know you shouldn't be running around too much-"_

"_Daddy, I tried! I tried to save it- there was a… a big bird and it attacked and I saw it fall from the sky and I- I tried daddy.." Tears shimmered in her eyes and her mouth quivered along with her body._

_Agdar scanned her face and quickly put his fingers on her pulse. When he felt that her pulse didn't spike too high, he sighed in relief and put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Anna, take deep breaths." His daughter did as she was told, shakily breathing out on the first try but on the third, succeeded in calming down._

"_Good, now tell me slowly what happened." As Anna resumed to take more breaths, Agdar moved his thumb over Anna's face and wiped away the dirt._

"_I.. I was sitting outside, getting my daily dose of sunshine like you told me to-"_

_The inventor smiled at that._

"_-and I heard a screech from the sky and when I looked up, I saw a big bird attack this little bird and the little bird was falling from the sky! So I ran from my spot- I kinda tripped- and I tried to catch the poor bird. So I stuck out my arms like-" Anna shot out her arms in front of her, hands still cupped._

"_-and the bird landed in my arms. It was sad daddy.. I tried soothing it, I sang a little song too, but it was breathing too much and I.."_

_Agdar waited for his daughter to finish but the redhead looked down, a sniff resounding from her nose. He squeezed her shoulder gently, "It's okay Anna. You didn't know what to do."_

"_But-but if I had just ran to you and not fix it myself, maybe it would have lived.." She uncupped her hands and there lay the slain bird. Her father pursed his lips and gently lifted it out of her hands, pulled a handkerchief from his coat, and wrapped it around the bird. Once he finished, he put it aside and looked back at Anna._

"_Anna, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you or I could have done.." The girl still continued to sniffle and refused to lift her head so, Agdar pulled her into a hug instead._

"_Hey, you have a good heart dear, the fact that you wanted to help the bird counts itself. At least it knows that you tried to help it." He gently pulled her away to look at her and smiled tenderly._

"_Okay?" Her father inquired with the softness of his voice. Anna sniffled, wiped her face on her father's shoulder, and nodded._

"_Good girl," Agdar laughed out, ruffling Anna's hair and getting a giggle in response. He pulled her back into a hug, "Oh Anna, you are too selfless for this cruel world. I just don't want the world to change you."_

_Anna closed her eyes in bliss as her father stroked her hair, all her fears and worries fading away by the rhythmic beating of her father's heart._

* * *

><p>"<em>Anna…"<em>

The redhead felt her shoulder shake but willed away the distraction. Anna waved her hand blindly in the air.

"Just.. put it off till tomorrow.. I've been up for hours.." She resumed to her snoring state until a more harsher nudge hit her shoulder.

"Anna," she heard a voice firmly say. She grumbled and lifted her head from-

_A bed?_

It took Anna a while to comprehend that it was indeed a bed but she was not necessarily lying _in _it, confusing her even more. Her thoughts were interrupted by a throbbing pain in her lower back, so she stretched back and slumped back in her seat, blinking her eyes to focus on reality.

Now that she was partially awake, she remembered that she was sitting on a chair, beside the bed. And because she was partially awake, she also realized that there was a face currently looking at her. She peered curiously with squinted eyes until revelation.

_Is that?_

"Elsa!" The disclosure hit Anna like a thousand bricks. She shot up from her chair and swung her arms around the blonde's neck.

She remembers now.

After Elsa fainted, they had taken her to the _North Mountain's _medical area, with Anna insisting on staying by her side. In the time of arguing, she got to know that the person she was bickering with was named Kristoff Bjorgman and that he was a very, very persistent man. But no matter, the redhead had found a way to sneak pass him and into Elsa's room, where she vowed she would stay until Elsa awoke.

"Ow, Anna, I'm glad to see you too but my side is still throbbing." Anna's smiled faltered and she shot back into her seat, sputtering apologies to the blonde.

"I'm sorry! Sorry. I was just so excited that you're okay, and you're awake and well, and oh gosh, I was so worried that you fainted because I was so heavy but the physician said that it was just exhaustion and the injury in your side, so I was like whew! But I was still worried because you've been through all of that because of me, and if I hadn't panicked at first-"

"Anna." Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her, "It's okay. What matters is that we're here in one piece and that you're safe. Stop blaming yourself."

Anna lowered her head and mumbled, "Okay.. I _am_ glad that you're awake now though," the redhead meekly said. Elsa smiled sweetly at Annabut wavered when she saw the redhead slump forward.

"My back is killing me.." Anna managed to say amidst the groaning.

Without even giving a second thought to remember how much she likes her space, Elsa scooted to the side and patted the space beside her, "Why don't you lie down?" _Wait. What._

"Wait, what?" Anna succeeded to say for her. Her eyes were darting between the space and the person next to it and she noticed that Elsa was fidgeting with her hands.

Elsa sighed inwardly, _Well, I already offered._ She proceeded to pat the space, "You've been staying with me for what? Three hours? And all you've been doing was sit on that stiff chair. The least I can do for you is offer you to lie down and relax."

"A-are you sure? I mean the bed is kind of small so I'm not sure how I'd properly fit.. Not that I'm saying you're fat or something! Of course not! You're actually slim and petite and perfect and- wait, wait, not perfect. But I mean like, you are! WAIT- um like body type wise, but yeah. I-I don't want to force you to be uncomfortable-"

"Anna, just come here."

"Okay."

Anna hesitantly stood up from the chair and crawled onto the unoccupied part of the bed. Once laying, Anna let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "This is great. I mean! For my back… thing.."

Elsa chuckled until she noticed a problem. The bed was indeed too small so her right shoulder was right behind Anna's left, making the blonde feel uncomfortable and prohibiting proper movement. If she pulled it forward, then Anna's shoulder would be squished. And she desperately needed to stretch her arm.

_Ah crap. _

After thinking whether she should act upon it or not, the distressed blonde let out a puff of air from her nose and bowed her head to Anna.

"Sorry, I just need to.." She gently lifted her arm behind Anna and draped it over her shoulder, at first bringing confusion to Anna until realization. Both girls were blushing profusely and abstained from saying anything. Elsa's alarm was going off in her head whilst Anna had no idea that Elsa just needed to free her arm. But the new position was way more comfortable for the embarrassed redhead so she absentmindedly snuggled under the crook of Elsa's arm.

Said blonde's arm was ridiculously stiff on Anna's shoulders with her wrist bent upwards, refusing to rest on Anna's arm, but once the girl cuddled closer to her, she damned all her anxieties and let her arm rest securely around Anna.

They were both silently enjoying their platonic cuddle, with Elsa experiencing a new sense of coziness with the young woman and Anna developing an additional feeling of security. Neither said anything to each other but both felt that this moment wasn't meant to be interrupted by idle talking.

Until now.

Through the door burst Elsa's captain, all logic of privacy gone by his rash behavior. His mop of hair messy underneath his lopsided captain hat and his face pink from exertion.

"Elsa! Your monitor! It notified- oh." The scene in front of Kristoff caused him to come to his senses and immediately regret intruding on such a precious moment for his Queen.

The Queen, on the other hand was twice as surprised as her intruder. Upon grasping who had rudely erupted through the door, Elsa instantly stiffened once more, eyes wide with shock. Anna, in contrast, gently lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder and regarded who had come in, completely unfazed.

"I'm sorry." The burly captain bowed his head in remorse and gently moved back outside for the door to slide shut. Stuttering, Elsa rapidly took her arm off Anna and bolted out of her bed, running after the blonde to clarify an explanation, leaving Anna stunned on the bed.

Elsa was about to run out of the room when she suddenly ran back to her bedside. She took her tablet from the table, unlocked it, and gave it to Anna.

"You're father sent me this prior to your awakening."

"What- what is it?"

"It's a video message. My last request from him is to pass this message to you. You should probably watch it right now. I need to go… make things clear with my captain and see where we are at the moment. I'll return for you right after, okay?"

Anna stared at the glowing screen before, artificial heart pounding from the anxiousness of hearing her father speak again. After a few moments, she absentmindedly sniffed and looked up at the blonde.

"Okay," was all she could say. Elsa nodded her head and made for the automated door. Standing between the room and the hallway, Elsa gave Anna an apologetic smile and quickly said something that was in the form of an, "I'll be back."

And with that, the Queen swooped out of the room, with Anna nestling over Elsa's warmth on the bed, finger hovering over the intercom window.

She stared blankly at the tablet screen and wondered if it was worth hearing her father say something, anything, to her after all that has happened.

_Of course it is Anna. He would want you to._

And so the dainty, trembling finger suspended over her father's last message to her came down with a silent tap.

The tired doctor appeared before her, attempting to smile despite the sadness in his olive eyes.

Her father. The one who would give everything in the world for her. Though, she was fairly close to her mother as well but the relationship the father and daughter had with each other rivaled many others. A mystical bond formed between them, transcending the means of paternalistic values.

Anna knew the consequences from receiving an artificial heart: induced coma, years of her life spent succumbed in that coma, slight memory loss. But she would never imagine something like treason to be one of the fallouts from her decision to live a better life.

And she certainly didn't expect her parents to die.

_What were my last words to them? Did we get in a fight before? Oh, I would hope not… Were they holding my hands when I went to sleep?_

Anna could no longer remember anything that happened prior to her operation, and that was another reason why she needed to see this message.

Her father opened his mouth, then refrained and just emitted a sad laugh instead. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, head bowed. Finally after a few moments, he looked up, the color of his eyes murky under unshed tears.

"_Anna. My sweet, sweet, Anna. I want you to know first that your mother and I love you… Forever and always. You were the sun in our lives when the days seemed gray and though you may not think it, you have made us better parents, better PEOPLE. We couldn't have asked for a better child and… I'm sorry it had to come to this."_ Agdar's voice had broken towards the end.

"_As your parents- our duty is to protect you and give you the best chance at life that you might need. This is one of them."_ He took a deep breath and shakily let it out.

"_Something has happened in the manor and your mother and I need to take care of it if it means your safety is in jeopardy. We might um.. not make it. Because things are dire and.._" A pause and a forlorn look casted downwards, "_You're worth protecting, even if it means we won't be on the other side with you."_

"_By the time you get this, you will be a beautiful, mature young lady; mind intent on learning more about the world and your visions of reality will be altered. You will see the world for what it truly is and your beliefs will shape your future. Please do not think bitterly upon it, the world is a spectacular place and I would hope that you will be exposed to its benefits. _

"_You will be under the care of King Anders now, and I trust this man will take you in as a second daughter. They have a child, a girl as well, so I'm hoping that you two might become best friends, maybe even as close as sisters, you know? Nonetheless, I love you Anna. Keep living, for us, and I'm sure that you'll be alright in the end. I need to go take care of things now; send another message to King Anders. This is not a goodbye Anna, just a simple parting with a promise that we will see each other again, okay?"_

Agdar mumbled under his breath, "_I can't get enough of saying it but, I love you Anna, WE love you. And take care… my little girl."_ A smile to the screen and a final bleep, signaling the end of the message. The room turned quiet again, aside from the quiet breathing of the girl on the bed and the hum of the ship. Anna felt something drip onto her hand and tasted salt in her mouth.

She looked down and her vision was obscured by her tears, perhaps the tears that her father dared not shed during his message. A sniff came from her nose and she quickly wiped her eyes with the underside of her hand, still trying to accept her father's dying wish.

_To live for them._

And all was broken.

Anna wept loudly for her parents who sacrificed themselves, for the servants that died in the fire, for herself. She clutched her chest, and if she didn't know any better, her artificial heart actually _hurt._ But it didn't matter; the deed was done and she was here, alone.

_Alive, _a hushing thought from the back of her mind breathed.

But Anna was still human.

_Right?_

And humans cried, humans had feelings, had memories, had…

_Dreams._

And Anna could no less imagine what her dream would be then to make her parents proud. And proud wouldn't even completely fathom what Anna will do. She will live up to their reputation, carry on the Christian family name, see the world for them through the eyes of the acquitted.

But she will make them _proud._

This whole thought didn't occur to Anna, of course, until after her crying. Because at the moment, nothing more was on her mind then the last hug she could remember with her parents.

* * *

><p>"You know Elsa, if you wanted to make a move, you didn't have to fake being unconscious. I would've understood."<p>

"Kristoff, for the last time, there wasn't anything behind that! My arm just needed a stretch. That. Is. It."

"That's what they always say Elsa."

Elsa rubbed her forehead for the umpteenth time during her explanation to Kristoff. They were sitting in the mess hall after Elsa chased down Kristoff. She enlightened that they would need to go somewhere quiet and discrete so they could talk about their current situation.

Her harsh massage session on her forehead was interrupted by the burly blonde captain.

"You know, she acted pretty stubborn about staying with you. I kept telling her no but when I saw her try to sneak pass me, I didn't even try to stop her because I knew it'd be hopeless to reason with her. She is so stubborn… and feisty."

Elsa ceased and sat back in the metal chair, eyes staring at the table leg. Elsa wasn't surprised that Anna had stayed by her bedside; she knew that the redhead would feel indebted to her after all that happened.

_So the mission was a complete success.._ _I mean despite losing two men…_

Elsa's eyes hardened when she remembered Hans' two men dying at the hands of the Weasel Brothers.

_A proper funeral will be held for them but for now, we need to focus on heading back to Arendelle._

The silence was interrupted by Kristoff's wrist communicator receiving a feedback.

"_Kristoff? Kristoff you there?"_

"Olaf? I'm here in the café."

"_Oh ok! You know, their hot chocolate is something else! Have you tried it? I've never thought of putting actual chocolate in the drink, and the tiny marshmallows they have-"_

"Olaf, back to subject," Kristoff chuckled, "Why did you call?"

"_Oh, yes. During our stagnant interval, snow has gotten into our maneuvering jets and into the power core chamber. And because we weren't moving or flying of some sort, the core hasn't been using enough energy to keep itself warm."_

Kristoff looked to Elsa, who had overheard their conversation and was currently looking at the communicator in disbelief. She picked up her chair and scooted closer to the captain, ears intent to listen more.

"How long until we don't have power?" Kristoff asked gravely. There was a pause on Olaf's end, the sound of beeps and clacks being the only source of noise. Finally Olaf responded back.

"_Five hours."_ Olaf's normal pubescent tone of voice took on a lower pitch, having had broken the news to the duo. Now it was Kristoff's turn to establish a lengthy pause, mouth gaped open in utter dread. Elsa's eyes were shifting, her brows scrunched together, and gears in her brain grinding.

"_What are we going to do?"_ Olaf asked.

Kristoff looked to his queen for answers. He knew that if someone could find a solution, it would be Elsa. He always trusted her to find answers to questions no one could answer, even if it meant that she had to make the answer herself. He knew her before she became the majestic queen she was now; a young princess and officer gallivanting across the kingdom in dual aeropods. _Those were the days_, Kristoff thought. But then the death happened and everything Elsa was before just completely leaked away. She took duties more seriously, and when the brawny blonde would want to revisit their childhood fun of racing across the skies, Elsa would intervene even before he got to finish his request with a justification of "I have duties to uphold Kristoff."

That was the end of his persistent requests. But years passed and Elsa had unwound from her usual stiff posture upon her desk and resumed to a more comfortable and casual state. Until the generator issue emerged. And Elsa was back to her queenly stupor, days upon days shut in her office as she vowed to find a solution.

But when he saw her with her arms "draped across Anna's shoulders because she was in need of a stretch", he knew then and there that his queen was beginning to unwind once more.

_Because of the Anna girl?_

Kristoff mentally shrugged his shoulders and pushed the thought aside, other matters more important at hand. Elsa at last brightened up, braid bobbing against her chest when she jumped up in fulfillment but quickly regretting it when a bolt of pain shot up her abdomen.

"Tiana! Tiana's Place!"

"Who?"

"_Is that Elsa?! Elsa! You're alive, oh thank goodness!"_

Elsa looked at Kristoff's watch, smile weaving across her face, "Yes, I'm alive Olaf. But I think I have an idea of where we can go."

She situated herself so that she was sitting right in front of Kristoff, body in front of his arm. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Tiana is an old friend of mine when we were little. Her dad catered at parties and he would bring along Tiana for a time for both of us to play. After her dad passed, she said that she would start building her own restaurant soon."

"Okay, a restaurant, how nice. But we aren't really in the hungry mood right now Elsa."

Elsa shushed him and continued, "Her husband happens to be a mechanic, so we can just head on over to her diner and he can fix our power core. Olaf can you check where they are now?"

"Wha-where they are? Are they mobile?"

On Olaf's feed, series of clacks and an audible "_Ohhh"_ was heard before responding back, "_Good news Elsa, if we take-off right now, we won't miss them."_

"What? So they're a moving restaurant? Like a sky cruiser?"

"_Get this Kristoff, they're in orbit."_

It took the captain a few seconds to process but when he finally did, he nearly fell off his seat.

"The restaurant is in _space?_" Kristoff said, voice raising an octave higher on the last word.

"Her husband bought a space rock that was subdued in the atmosphere, said it was a honeymoon present or something but I suspected that you guys would want to repair the ship as fast as possible, and they're only like what? An hour away? That gives us more than enough time to fix the core before the engines are killed. And while we're there, the whole crew can eat and relax and I get to see an old friend."

"I guess, Queen's orders. As always, _you_ know what's better." Kristoff rested his back against the chair, an exasperated sigh coming out his mouth. Elsa shot him a deadpanned look and Kristoff retaliated back with a chortle.

"Olaf, I want you back on the bridge with Kristoff," Elsa rose up from her chair, cringing a little at the pain in her side.

"And where are you going?" After a brief validation with Olaf, Kristoff switched his communicator off and stood up as well.

"I need to head back to Anna."

"Mhm."

"Kristoff."

Her captain shot his hands up, "Alright, alright. Whatever you say. I'll be sure to tell the rest of the crew that you'll need more time to rest, so no more interruptions."

Kristoff barely had time to jump out of the way by an oncoming punch by the ever so regal Queen.

* * *

><p>Elsa was making her way back to the medical room, barely no more than a walk to the end of the corridor. She would get back to Anna and most likely need to comfort the girl because Elsa supposed that it was a really personal message from her father. She was over thinking about what she would do, but she would perform the necessary actions yet.<p>

For Anna.

"Elsa? Elsa you're awake?"

The addressed blonde swerved around and saw her admiral, tattered uniform replaced with a sharper one. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and probably more wrapped around his ribs, but Hans still retained his professional image.

"It's good to know that you're okay. How's your wound?"

Elsa placed a hand gently on her side, "It's getting better. I just talked with Kristoff and Olaf and we're changing course. The ship's power core is damaged so we're heading to an old friend of mine's to repair it."

"So.. we're not heading to Arendelle yet?"

"Not yet, this is our main priority right now."

"And where is Anna?"

"She's in the med room. She needed rest as well so I offered my bed while I was out."

Hans quietly nodded. He looked around before leaning into Elsa, "And is our initial plan still a follow through?"

Elsa was taken aback, literally. She searched his face, trying to find any other context in that question, but she knew what he was talking about.

"I.. I'm not-"

"Elsa- _Your Majesty_. You may have experienced some things with the girl but… not trying to sound morbid, you still need her for the generator. Think about Arendelle's future."

Elsa let out a huff through her nose and changed her gaze to the side. Hans was right, as Queen she needed to put the needs of her kingdom first, not her own. She was still tired even after a day of running around, and her body just wanted to rest some more. Her mental will was done for the day.

Elsa stretched her neck and sighed, "Of course.. But how will she fare when she finds out… what she's here for?" There wasn't any other solution, so the plan had to persist.

"I've been thinking, you need to gain her trust right? And from what I've seen since the start of this mission, she seems to have a liking towards you."

Elsa didn't like the sound of this, but what else was there?

"Okay, and.."

"And, I think you should start getting closer to her as well. That way when we get back to Arendelle, you can tell her our situation and she'll more than likely feel pity and accept it. What are friends for right?"

"Right…" Elsa mimicked.

"And Arendelle wouldn't have to suffer in the cold anymore."

Elsa shook her head but no other options came to her head.

"Alright."

Hans smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There's that Queen Arendelle needs. I'm sure she'll understand." And Hans walked down the hallway, before turning a corner.

Elsa sighed one more time and grudgingly entered her room, head hanging down from all the responsibilities she remembered she had. A sniff from the bed shot her back to reality.

Anna was still in her position on the bed, but her eyes were red and puffy, and her gown stained with tears. She looked up at Elsa and smiled weakly, a stray tear falling soundlessly off her face. Elsa walked briskly to Anna's side and did the one thing on her mind that she could think of.

Hug her.

Anna quietly gasped then buried her face into the blonde's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and cried some more, Elsa getting flashbacks from when she first met Anna in the lab.

A few quiet moments passed and when Elsa thought that Anna was in a better condition, she released her from the comfort embrace.

"How are you?" Elsa asked, voice filled with concern.

"I.. I'm fine. Not really. But I'll be better, don't worry. Just, got to hear my dad again." Anna wiped her eyes again and shrugged. Elsa pursed her lips and rubbed circles on Anna's shoulders. She wanted to make Anna feel better, but she wasn't really the smartest person when it came to reassurance well being. But the gods must have been in her favor because she just had the craziest idea.

_Crazy doesn't even begin to explain it._ _And I would hope she would say yes._

"Anna.." Elsa softly said, gently shaking her to look up at her. Anna turned her head, and Elsa stared deeply into her turquoise eyes.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Elsa you sly dog. Was thinking about not including Anna listening to her dad one last time but I needed to put out a reason why Anna should continue living with her artificial heart. There will be mentions of Disney characters but I think Tiana and Naveen will be the only non-Frozen characters to make an appearance. Maybe. Next chapter will be the dinner and the first day to Anna's exploration of the world. Till next chappy!<strong>


End file.
